Emily Fields
Biography Emily Fields is the 'jock' of the group with a strong talent of swimming allowing her to be the star of Rosewood's swim team (formerly). Out of the girls, Emily would be described as caring, sweet and loyal. Emily cares so much about her friends that she tries so hard to keep them safe. She is an only child therefore the center to her parents life. Although Emily has been through many difficulties (such as the death of her ex-girlfriend Maya St. Germain), she always seems to stay strong and comes out on top. Emily is considered the weakest link by "A." Emily has had a rough past of being in love with her best friend Alison before she disappeared. When "A" comes to the scene Emily finds it hard to try stop people and even herself knowing her real sexuality, At times even Ali would say things to put Emily at risk of being outed. Initially when Emily came out, her parents, especially her mother, struggled to handle the news, but now they seem to be accepting of her sexuality and her friends have always been supportive of her. Physical Appearance Emily has a slightly roundish oval face with full lips and deep set hooded eyes. Her dark brown hair which is usually worn down, compliments her olive complexion. She has an athletic body type as she is a swimmer. She is the simplest dresser and wears minimal makeup. Her charming smile adds to her persona. Trivia *Out of the four Liars, Emily's parents have the most stable relationship, neither having cheated on the other before. *Emily is the most sensitive out of the four girls. *Emily tends to show a great deal of compassion and empathy for people who are outcasts or act suspiciously. *She is a lesbian. *Emily is the character that appears to have shown the most growth in the show. *Emily used to be considered the "weakest link" by A, but now she's arguably the bravest and strongest of the four girls. *Emily was born in either November. *Emily is Filipina, Korean, Irish and Scottish Relationships |-|Hanna Marin= Emily and Hanna are dependent on each others TLC. They go to each other when they have problems. |-|Alison DiLaurentis= Emily used to be in love with Alison, and they used to be shipped as Emison prior to their breakup in Reality Bites Me. |-|Spencer Hastings= Emily and Spencer are really good friends and fight about whether Ali is right or not. Deep down, Emily and Spencer are great friends to one another. |-|Aria Montgomery= Aria watches out for Emily. Aria would do anything to make sure that Emily is not being made fun of by the people out in the world. Category:The Liars Category:Emily Category:Pretty Little A Category:Emison Category:The Liars Category:The Liars Category:Emily Category:Pretty Little A Category:Emison Category:Rosewood Residents Category:The Liars Category:Emison Category:Pretty Little A Category:Emily Category:Alison Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:Emily Category:Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:The Liars Category:Emison Category:Alison Category:Secret Keepers Category:Emily Category:Pretty Little A Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:The Liars Category:Secret Keepers Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Emison Category:Alison Category:Protagonist Category:LGBT Characters Category:Paily